In the past, because of the tight tolerances used in capacitor plate transducers, trapped air causes excessive damping. Therefore, there is a need for a capacitor plate transducer in which excessive damping is reduce to a minimum or zero.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a capacitor plate transducer that has low damping effects due to rotation of the rotator of a capacitor angle sensor relative to stationary capacitor plates.
Another object of this invention is to provide the rotary or stationary plates with grooves for relieving excessive damping of the rotary capacitor plate relative to stationary capacitor plates.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a capacitive angle sensor that can be used for steering mirrors, structural mode simulators, and any very high resolution, small angle sensing requirement with minimal effect on the apparatus.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.